<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quite miss home by Peteyandmj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939581">Quite miss home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj'>Peteyandmj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplane Crashes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PeterMJ based in James Arthur's song, quite miss home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quite miss home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"There were no survivors" </strong>
</p><p>That's what they said to him, a week ago. </p><p>MJ got on a plane, to go to California for the weekend to see her parents, and when she got on another plane to go back to New York...she was coming back to him and...Then she was not.</p><p>Peter had been in the same spot in his couch since he was told his wife wasn't coming home.</p><p>They had been married for 9 weeks...9 weeks. </p><p>He should have got into the stupid plane with her, but Tony and Pepper needed him here for a meeting in Stark industries, and he didn't even like her dad that much so he stayed in New York. But she was supposed to come back.</p><p>But the plane crashed, and there was no rest of the plane, or the people inside it.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Peter was in the kitchen, trying to fix the toaster but instead he was watching his fiancée that was smoking in the back garden. It was not a habit, it was only for really bad days. MJ was careful to not let the smoke inside because she knew Peter totally hated the smell of smoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you fix it yet?" MJ asked when she felt him at the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's useless, I think we should just buy another one" Peter said with a chuckle leaning against the doorway "That's poison, you know that right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You always say that" MJ said with a laugh, Peter smiled and hugged her from behind, she put off the cigarette and turned around, laying her head in Peter's chest</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bad day?" Peter asked caressing her locks </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just stressful" MJ asked "I have a lot of cases"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's what you get for being one of the best lawyers in the country" Peter said with a smile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And not only with that, with our wedding too" MJ said "We just got one month left, a lot of things to do"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know Pepper can take care of that" Peter said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know" MJ said "But I want to do it, okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever you want baby" Peter said "You want to get a drink? there's still like 30 minutes left before the one on high street closes"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The one with the blinking lights?" MJ asked with a chuckle "It's like a strip club"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No it's not" Peter said with a laugh "We went there before"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's like a strip club anyway" MJ answered "But sure, the one with the blinking lights it's fine, I need a drink"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>****</em>
</p><p>The poignant memories hit Peter like a truck, he hasn't eaten a lot, and he only drank water to survive, not that he wanted to.</p><p>Tony called, but he didn't pick up, he didn't feel like he had the energy anymore. His eyes shifted to the window for a second, and he saw the snow falling in the green grass MJ was so passionate about.</p><p>It broke his heart that nevermore she would see the snow melt away.</p><p>Noon, their dog, was at his feet. He had been waiting at the door for his favorite person in the world to come back, but he had seemed to get the memo when Peter barely left the couch.</p><p>He knew MJ wasn't coming back.</p><p>And Peter almost couldn't stand looking at Noon, because it reminded to much of her.</p><p>Even there, in his house, he felt lonely, he missed home because home wasn't a place, home was a person.</p><p>And his home, was Michelle Jones.</p><p>He missed her like crazy, he was going crazy thinking about her.</p><p>He missed even hearing her giving him shit about not leaving his shoes at the door.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Peter learned soon in their relationship that MJ HATED dirt, she just couldn't stand it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Peter, I swear to god" MJ said hitting him with a cloth "Leave your fucking shoes at the door Peter Benjamin Parker, I just swept the floor"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry babe, I forget" Peter said taking his boots off and living them at the front door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah well, you're going to clean that up now" MJ said flopping onto the couch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes ma'am" Peter said kissing her lips. Moments later, they were in the couch watching TV, some documentary about Black Dahlia...again. He almost knew it by heart, but it's okay because MJ loved it, and she was happy watching it. So he was happy. And then, the rain started to fall down, and he felt MJ smile against his shoulder "What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing" MJ said, and he saw the sparkling in her eyes when the world left her mouth " I just love this, with you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love this with you too"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Peter was going crazy, definitely. There was a door in their bedroom, that MJ always told him to fix, because it made weird noises since the moment they moved into the house. But they grew into it. </p><p>But now every time the door made a sound, he felt like he was hearing her voice.</p><p>He has spent 18 weeks, 2 days, 9 hours 24 minutes and 43 seconds without her. And the world has turned into a living hell. He didn't leave his house.</p><p>Morgan,May, Tony, Pepper and Harley went to visit him because, he wasn't going to eat by himself, and he could barely feed Noon anymore, someone had to do it. </p><p>He had to change the fucking stupid door.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Peter was watching TV, when the smell of pasta came to his senses and he smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I fucking love your food" Peter said from the couch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah well, don't get used to it" MJ said with a smile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It reminds me to when May used to cook it for me every Friday night" Peter said, and turned to look at her who was concentrated in the pasta. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you loser" MJ said rolling her eyes with a smile on her face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too dork" Peter said with a laugh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>The worst part of the day, were the nights.</p><p>Because it was when he was alone. There were people going in and out of his house all day, to make sure he wasn't going to do anything crazy, that he ate, that he showered, that he drank water and important shit like that.</p><p>But at night he only had Noon, and as much as he loved him, he wasn't MJ.</p><p>He needed her.</p><p>He needed her so fucking much, but the fucking universe decided to take her away from him.</p><p>They always had been prepared with the thought that maybe Peter died sooner than they expected because he was Spider-Man.</p><p>She was ready to live without him, Peter had prepared her for that, and she made promises to him, to assure her that she would be happy. But this wasn't supposed to happen, they were supposed to go on vacations to crazy places, to go on trips, to have a couple of kids, to go to Disneyland with them, grow old...He wasn't supposed to be living without her.</p><p>It wasn't how it was supposed to be.</p><p>He missed home.</p><p>And just in that moment, the phone rang. </p><p>"Peter Parker?" the voice in the other side of the phone said</p><p>"Speaking" Peter said with energy</p><p>"I'm calling from New York central Hospital unit" the voice said "It's Michelle Jones Parker, you're his emergency contact"</p><p>Peter never run faster in his life.</p><p>And then he saw her, trying to take the oxygen tubes out of her nose, and telling the nurse to let her be, that she was fine, that she should be helping her friends.</p><p>And then her name left his mouth, and she turned to him.</p><p>"Peter" MJ said, her eyes filling with tears, Peter went to her bed side and kissed her, she was real, she was here "I thought I was never going to see you again"</p><p>Peter pressed his forehead against hers.</p><p>"I thought you were dead" Peter said taking her face between his hands</p><p>"I'm here" MJ assured "I'm fine"</p><p>A few hours later a doctor came into the room. MJ's head was leaning against Peter's shoulder, and they were both leaning in bed.</p><p>"It's a miracle how you guys survived" the doctor said "A real miracle"</p><p>Peter nodded with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"You are severely dehydrated, and you haven't eaten anything in days" the doctor said "Maybe weeks, you have a concussion, a broken arm and and a dislocated shoulder, but that's not the worst thing that could happen"</p><p>"I know" MJ said "I'm lucky"</p><p>Peter caressed her hand, a few days later when MJ was hydrated again and she could be discharged, they went home. With Peter carrying everything to their house.</p><p>"You changed the door" MJ said when they arrived to their room</p><p>"Yeah" Peter said leaving the bag of clothes on the floor "The weird sound reminded me too much of you, it was driving me crazy"</p><p>MJ's face fell</p><p>"I'm sorry you went trough that" MJ said</p><p>"Hey, none of that" Peter said and went to her side kissing her "You're here, now, with me, that's what matters"</p><p>Then Peter let Noon in from the backyard, who was crazy seeing MJ again.</p><p>"Hi baby!!!" MJ said petting him "Did you miss me? Of course you did"</p><p>Peter smiled at the scene.</p><p>They were going to be okay.</p><p>Everything was going to be fine now.</p><p>He was back home.</p><p>"What?" MJ asked smiling up at him, he took her hand and pulled her into him</p><p>"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" Peter said "I hope you know that"</p><p>"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me too" MJ said "Not even death can do us part baby"</p><p>Peter chuckled and caressed her cheek.</p><p>"Keep that in mind when I'm in medbay" Peter said</p><p>"I don't think so, I'm going to keep screaming at you when you get stabbed because you're careless" MJ said</p><p>"Fair enough"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>